The Vampire Apprentice
by ForeverrAndAlwayss
Summary: While I stand here, living in what probably are my last moments. My mind is filled with the last couple months. Time won’t wait for you to prepare for what’s going to happen next.
1. Chapter 1 Fake

People talk about being unique and that unique is good. Well, how far does unique go? Is it just being different or is it being able to stand out for what you believe in? Whatever, there's being unique and then there's being me. When I was little I was never really aware of the difference but as I got older, it grew easier to see. My skin was paler and colder then everyone I've ever met and my eyes had a red-ish tint to them. It didn't seem like I was from the same planet as everyone else. Some things about me weren't normal, weren't human. Even before I started school, I could fluently speak English and French. Even my parents were freaked out about it and never allowed it in the comfort of our own home. I matured faster then anyone ever should of. By the time I was three I could pass for a six year old, easily. And that's when my parents disowned me.

My adoptive parents tried their best to give me a normal life. When they realized how fast I was growing, they tried everything they could to make me look as close as they could get to my age but I always felt stupid and childish. Imagine a twelve-year-old girl with pigtails and Dora the Explorer clothes. The only difference was that I was six years old and just looked twelve. When it finally got to the point where they couldn't hide it anymore, they started to home school me.

I know they were only trying to protect me for everyone and make me feel as normal as I would ever feel, but the only thing it did was confirmed my alien suspicions. The first time they home schooled me I thought it be great but all it did was make me feel like an outsider and wondered about my real parents. They could know why I was the way I am. Maybe my mother had the same eye color as me and maybe my father had cold skin too. I needed anything; at least a little bit of information to tell me who I was and who I was going to become. Asking Kevin and Clair, my adoptive parents, never helped. But, I tried again and again like always_. _Once, I threatened leave home and find them myself but that's when Kevin let it slip. My mother was dead and no body could find my father for about 6 years.

So, I'd never know what was wrong with me. Clair always said that there was nothing wrong with me and that I was just gifted. I didn't believe that, never did. I knew I was something more. But with my mother dead and my father missing, there was no way I would be certain for sure. I was stuck in my sheltered, unsure, and frightful life.

I sighed, shut the book I wasn't really reading and left my thoughts to get ready for the party my 'father' was planning. It mostly consisted of businessmen and their families. I'd be playing host for the children or young adults who came. I took my burgundy-colored gown off of the hanger and pulled it around me. The fabric flowed to the ground and gently hung off my every curve. I couldn't help but spin around and listen to the swooshing sound it made.

I heard the commotion downstairs and thought it was time to make an entrance. I hated these parties. My father would purposely hold these events, passing them as business parties, and would try to throw every eligible bachelor in the room at me.

I took a few deep breaths and then slowly walked down the grand staircase. Heads turned as my black-laced heels clacked against the cherry wooden steps. The blood rushed to my cheeks. It seemed as though the room fell silent, as soon as all eyes turned to me. I flashed them a fake smile when I was close to the bottom of the steps but just before I stepped off of the stairs, my heel caught on something and I tripped. Just perfect and it had to be while everyone was watching. Luckily, I caught and steadied myself before I actually hit the floor. Sighing I scanned the room for my father and I found him at the bar talking with some colleagues. His large build was towering over the majority of every other man around him. My mother stood next to him looking just as beautiful as always. Her medium length, blonde hair was curled back in a Hollywood style that made her look graceful. She had the attitude to match what ever she was wearing. My mother noticed me walking towards them and left my father's side to come and greet me.

"May, you look simply dazzling" She said smiling. She embraced me in a quick hug. "Come, meet the guys." I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2 Confused

"Harold, George, this is our daughter Ameaya." He announced, using my full name. It was pronounced A-may-ya, but normally people preferred to call me May. Two of the men in the group nodded, while everyone looked me up and down. I never understood what everyone found so simply stunning about me. I was an average build with brown/red hair like silk running down to my chest. My iced blue eyes were decorated with more of a red tint then actual blue.

"Yes, you were right, Kevin, she's a gorgeous girl. My son should be around here somewhere. I'm positive that he would be delighted to meet such a lovely young lady." Harold said, speaking as if I wasn't even there, only a topic in their conversation. "Miranda," he turned to the short, plump, black haired woman behind him, interrupting a detailed conversation. "Where is Tyler?"

"Right here, Dad." A voice called from somewhere in the crowd. A fairly good looking man walked out from the massive group of people and stood next to Harold. He was a little bit taller then me with muscles bulging from his suit and jet black hair. His baby blue eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Kevin, this is my boy," he said, placing a hand one his shoulder and squeezing gently, "A fine young man with incredible potential." Harold said. He sounded like he was trying to auction off his own son. "This is Ameaya, Kevin's daughter."

"Hello" I said to him, putting my hand out in front of me. I was trying not to come a crossed fake but formal was not my thing.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ameaya." He said and placed his hand in mine. He closed his finger around my fist and shook me hand. As soon as his hand touched mine, I felt a dizzy feeling come over me. He seemed like a really nice person but I didn't have a really good feeling about him. I was the first one to let go, trying not to make things awkward. I started to sway on my feet.

"Ameaya, are you okay?" Clair asked, trying to steady me with both hands.

"I...I just...I'm tired, that's all. I zoned out." I said with a shaky laugh, trying to recompose myself. Everyone was looking at me with concern. I suddenly felt to compulsion to run, to get away.

"Umm, I'm going to get some air" I said, turning to walk away.

"I can come with you" Tyler said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened.

My father urged Tyler to go with me.

I walked quickly to the front door and didn't stop until I turned the knob on the front door and stepped outside into the cold wintry air. Tyler followed. I quickened my pace once we were outside but he seemed to notice.

"Hey, slow down babe. What's the rush?" He said, grabbing my arm. I turned and meet his stare.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"I want to get to know you May." He said, seductively, "You're such a pretty girl, Ameaya, how could I not?" He ran his hand down my cheek sliding in down all the way to my hip, before he curled his hand around my waist.

"Stop it." I muttered, jerking away from him.

"Let's just talk, please. I want to get to know you. How old are you?" He pulled me into him closer, so our bodies were pressed up against each other. I felt his fingers lock around my waist.

"Sixteen." I replied, trying to find a way past him.

"I'm nineteen. You don't mind older men, do you?" He asked, mischievously.

If I tried to run he'd definitely stop me. I had to get anyway from him somehow. My knee to his groin was the only way I could think of. I slowly inched away from him, but placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him seductively. Then, before he could move towards me again, my knee met the target and he fell to the ground in agonizing pain. I looked around and was surprised to see that no one was there.

I couldn't speak and I wasn't going to get anyone, they would find out soon enough. For now, all I could do was run. I opened the door to my black Pontiac G6 GXP and locked myself in. I took the spare key out of the glove box so I wouldn't have to go back into the house, started the ignition and sped off.

I was in one of those moments where you feel like the air is to thin and you can't breath. The only thing you can do is run. Run, as fast as you can, until your mind clears and you can breathe again. Being someone I'm not and not knowing who I should be has been chewing on the inside of my stomach for years. I had, had enough and the incident with Tyler was the last thing I could take. I was never that girl, with rich parents who married a rich bachelor and pretended to be happy. I'm sick and tired of being around people like that. I don't care about money or a good reputation.

For most of my life, I've put on a fake smile and a happy face for my father, and danced around it pretty dresses with guys I've only met once. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away from all of this bull shit and never come back, I needed to be me and get the answers I wanted. I had to find my place where I belong.

My emotions were all over the place as I drove into the night. I hated my fake life and myself. I hated what I'd done and what I could do. I hated all the pain I caused and would continue to cause if I lived with my adoptive parents any longer. I needed to know what I was meant for, who I was meant for. I am the single barrier between myself and other people. I'm the obstacle that's keeping me from finding love, happiness, and a normal life.All I ever wanted is to have a normal life, to be in love with the man of my dreams and have him love me back with not have a care in the world. But, as long as live that's going to be impossible for me.I'll always be stuck in this little world I've created. Only left to ponder my own questions for the rest of my life.

I started to cry. Soon my tears became too much and my hands started to shake on the wheel of my car. I pulled over into an alleyway, out of site from everyone who would be passing by. Turning the car off, I sat on the sidewalk with my back to the world and my head in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3 A new beginning

I didn't know how much longer I could stand not knowing. Where was I supposed to go next? I could not go back to re-live everything and try to be happy living in my fake world.

My hair started to dance around in the wind as it picked up strength. I shivered delicately. It was getting to be way too late. I stood up and turned around back to my car. But there was something, more like someone, blocking the way to my escape. A tall, averagely built figure blocked my only escape and I knew I stood no chance of fighting him off. He walked forward from the shadows and stood under the only streetlight around, giving me a better view.

It was a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenty's. He had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous jade green eyes rimmed with thick lashes. He was wearing a closely fitted leather jacket and ripped jeans. His skin was a chalky white and it looked as if he might have had a little scar leading from his right eye to his hairline. He smiled a devilish smile and winked as I continued to assess and stare him down.

"Hello," he said making me jump. His voice was surprisingly nice and I couldn't help but shudder. I didn't answer.

"I know how you feel," he continued and another smiled played around the corners of his lips.

"How?" I couldn't help but ask. I was mesmerized but him and it didn't matter what happened now.

"I was like you once. Alone, and afraid. It's okay," he told me, taking a step forward, "It doesn't have to be like this." He paused. I knew I wasn't going to run. A sense of certainty seemed to be coming off of him drawing me in.

"I can help you," he insisted.

"No you can't," I told him looking down, "No one can."

He chuckled and my breath caught in my throat. When I looked back to him, he was no longer under the light but he now stood only inches away from me.

"I won't hurt you," he promised placing a hand on my cheek. A tear fell from my eye.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly looking deep into his liquid green eyes.

"My name is Andre and I want to help you, Ameaya. I've been watching you for a few weeks now and you seem to be very unhappy. I just couldn't stand it any longer," he said wiping the tear away.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I was barely breathing now. I knew I could trust him I just didn't know why.

"You just have to," Andre told me once again.

I stood silently, taking everything he said in. What was he? I didn't think he'd hurt me and I knew he was telling me the truth. He really wanted to help me, I could just feel it with every part of my body. But I needed to know…

"What are you?" I was still looking into his eyes.

He hesitated. "A vampire."

We just stared on as I let that information settle in. He was a vampire but did it really matter? No. I guess he sensed my choice because he slowly dipped his head closer to my neck. I let my eyes close and tilted my head back so that he would have better reach of my neck.

I shivered as his teeth grazed the base of my neck. Two of them on either side of his mouth poked at my skin. I thought vampires having fangs was just a myth. I swallowed and he sighed.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled into my skin.

I nodded. He kissed my neck and I thought I heard him apologize just before he bit into my skin. I couldn't help but scream as a shot of fire exploded into the side of my neck. My body went limp and I was thankfully caught but it didn't matter because as the venom spread so did the pain. I had a vague sense of flying as he lifted me off the ground and carried me into the night.

As the pain continued to wrap itself around me and as the venom made it's home in my blood, a black unconsciousness lingered on the edges of my world until it fully covered me and sent me into the last sleep of my human life.


	4. Chapter 4 Oh shit

Many years later:

I was sitting in the balcony watching the dust swirl and dance in the warm spring air. I blew into the air making them dance more wildly when I heard a door open. At first I thought it was the wind playing a trick on me but when I listened more closely I realized that I was not the only one here. With a sick feeling in my stomach I tried to keep myself calm. There's no way they could have found me.

I looked to the abandon stage and the emergency exit doors. No one. I figured that the only other door close enough for me to hear that clearly would be the one leading up to here I was now. I took in a deep breath and gave a prayer to the gods. I got up from my seat and walked to where the stairs met the landing. Staying close to the walls, hidden in the shadows; I slowly and carefully began to descend the stairs.

To my relief, it was only a young boy's head was sticking though the crack where he had pushed open the door. Crouching down low, I got as close to the boy as I could without him seeing me. His head disappeared as fast as it appeared and he spoke to someone behind him, "It's just the stairs to the balcony."

"Do you think any would be up there?" another boy-ish voice asked.

I crept down the rest of the stairs and nudged the door open a little more. My heightened senses let me listen to their conversation perfectly. They were turned facing each other, completely ignorant to the fact that I was watching them.

"No I don't think so. It's to open for a vampire to sleep besides there are windows up there and the sun would burn them," the first boy said.

I sighed, instantly knowing who and what they were. They were the vampires I've ran and feared, they were the ones hunting them. They were vampire hunters. I really wished that they would have giving up by now.

"Let's check the basement then?" the other one suggested.

My body tensed. My home, yeah right. They wouldn't dream of going down there. I hissed at them from the shadows and watched as they froze in horror. Just as like all the rest, they go looking for vampires but never expect to find any.

They slowly turned around looking for where I was hiding as I racked my brain for ideas. I sighed; I'd have to play the bad girl again.

I carefully stood up from my cover of shadows and I heard their gasps. I wasn't sure if it was because they found an actual vampire or because of the way I looked. I thought about it and had to rule out the first one because, truthfully, I wasn't actually a vampire so much as I was a half vampire.

"You… you're… you're a," the second boy started.

"A vampire," I finished, practically purring, "And how can I help you two fine boys this evening?" I carefully walked closer to them, looking as menacing and seductive as I could.

As they scrambled to get out their weapons, I disappeared and then reappeared behind them. Really, it was no more then running but I moved to fast for their eyes to follow. I placed my hands on both of their shoulders as I whispered into their ears as the stiffened.

"Get out," I hissed, "while you still can."

"We're not scared of you," the first boy said, voice shaking.

"You don't know what I can do…" I purred back, leaving the sentence open. "I'll give you 5 seconds."

I expected them to run for their lives. I expected them to beg me to let them leave and not kill them. What I didn't expect was the hand that came from the shadows behind me and grabbed my throat. It threw me into the brick wall and knocked the breath out of me. I didn't need to breath but I was surprised and gasped for breath anyway.

A young man, only years older then the boy's came out from the shadows. He had a scar on his cheek and rough, hard skin. His dark brown eyes looked almost black as they broad into my face. He was strong and the muscles that proved in bulged out of the white t-shirt he wore. I stared at him stunned and watched as he ordered the two boys to leave.

"I didn't want them to watch me kill you," he said in a hard voice.

I growled a warning growl back, knowing it didn't bother him a bit. I flashed my fangs as I watched him, size them up. He jumped a crossed the tiny hallway and landed a punch straight to my jaw. I coughed and black blood sprayed from my lips as I tried unsuccessfully to fight back. My hands closed around the fabric of his shirt as I tried to pull him over me.

I heard him mutter something before taking out a damp smelling cloth and placing it over my mouth. I tried not to breath any in but it was too late and as the chemicals made their way to my lungs, the fight slowly left my body.

"There you go little half vampire, sweet dreams,"

The last thing I could think of was that at least it wasn't Andre.


End file.
